The World Is Beautiful
by JeagersBooty
Summary: SOULMATE AU! Levi Ackerman is colour blind, meaning he hasn't met his soulmate yet. He's slowly slowly starting to accept the fact that he might be alone forever But, when a certain tall boy runs into his shop begging for help, Levi might see how beautiful the world is. EXTENDED SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Aww," the brunnet whinned gripping my arm. "Levi! Please, I really want to see!" He whinned even louder.

"Eren, no. We can't. Or rather I don't want to," I told him. I pulled my arm from him, flicking his forehead in the process.

"Levi, please! I wanna visit our memories!" Eren whinned again.

After they die, it's common for most people to come to the Land Of Memeories to earse their memories so they don't have to deal with the depression that comes with knowing the people you did when you were alive. Couples tend to earse memeories, expect of the ones they shared with each other. Or, they earse all memeories expect for their feelings so they can start over.

Eren and I planned to erase all memeories except for our feelings. He was against it but I had told him it was for the best and that it was a good idea. Eren didn't argue much after that. I feel bad for making him to something he doesn't want to do but we need to if we wanted to start over in Zion now that we're dead.

"What is with this sudden urge?" I groaned, falling back against the shaded grass. I stated up at the tree that blocked my eyes from the sun. "I really don't want to, Eren."

"Levi... if we're going erase them can't we just relive them one more time? Before I forget all the time I spent with you and my friends..."

"We're erasing so we can create new ones," I told him as I propped myself on my elbows. He was sitting on his knees, now hands folder in his lap. His gaze never one moved away from the grass.

"I-I know. I know that b-but I want to relive them. J-just once." He began to cry, his hands shot up to cover his read puffy eyes and his tear stained cheeks.

"Tch. You're useless," I said. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He sobbed harder but it wasn't because of what I said, we both knew that I didn't mean it. He was crying because he didn't want to forget what we had. Our love would remain but nothing else.

"Thanks..." he whispered while pushing his cheek againt my chest. I felt his slim arms snake their way around my waist, his sobs coming to a stop.

"When should we go?" I asked whilst using my free hand to rake through his brown locks that sat on his head like a mop.

"Tomrrow maybe," he said between siniffles.

"Okay." A pause. "We'll need to eat and drink a shit. God only knows how it'll take to relive all how memeories together ."

"Okay. You're right. Let's go then." He stood up, pulling me with him and then he began to skip down the hill that led to wonderful, endless world of Zion.

Rose's Corner was a small corner cafe that Eren had taken me to once I arrived in Zion. With its beautiful exterior and peaceful atmosphere I had instantly decided that I would come to the small cafe often.

The workers were all skeletons and zombies but they were all incredibly kind hearted. Each one had a story to tell, the story of their lives on Earth. Mike was a solider in the Korean War while Zachary was a judge for many murder cases. The dead had stories to tell and we were willing to listen.

When I first came to Zion I was reunited with Isabel and Farlan, my two best friends who died several months after I met Eren. It took me a few days to actually find Eren once I arrived. I heard some ghosts talking about a boy who had the most beautiful eyes or how there was this amazing voice coming from the east side of the city. I had known from the first mention of his eyes, that the stories of the beautiful green eyed boy all revolved around Eren.

Our reunion was far from joyful. It was filled with tears, screams, and curse words. The tears and screams all came from Eren and the curse words and slander came from me. I was more frustrated that it had taken me so long to find him and when I did I didn't know what to say or how to act. In the end we both started crying and telling each other how much we love one another.

"The same as usual?" Ilse asked, a notebook in her hand and smile spread across her face. I didn't know her when we were alive but I knew of her. She was a famous tattoo artist who was murdered by a group called Titans.

"You bet," Eren smiled as he placed his hand atop of mine.

"So, black tea for Levi and a raspberry milkshake for Eren," she smilled and disappeared behind two doors that lead to the kitchen.

"If you keep drinking all those milkshakes you'll get fat," I told Eren as I looked through the menu even though I know it like the back if my hand.

"Not true. Nothing happens to you here," he sang. "I'm gonna stay like this forever!" He shouted causing several people to turn and stare. Some even whispered to one another but with a simple death glare they shut their mouths in an instant.

"Still..." I muttered as our drinks were placed infront of us. Eren rolled his eyes before he slurpped down half the drink in the first two minutes he had it.

I stared out the window with my cup in hand as I watched skeletons and ghosts pass infront of the window. Eren and I are one of the only few people in Zion who kind of look like humans.

Our faces are very pale and our cheeks look sunken in. Some of the skin on my head had fallen off so some of my skull is exposed. Eren is missing skin by right ribcage and along the inner part of both his wrists. His eyes were still as bright as ever and his messy hair had always been unkept.

"I'm not ready..." Eren whispered under his breath. I no longer felt his eyes on me and when I had turned to look at him, his gaze was glued to his hands which were firmly wrapped around his cup.

I took a deep, shalky breath placing my hand on his wrist as I did so. "I know. I'm not either but it'll be okay." I removed one of his hands from the cup and laced his fingers with my own. "It'll be okay." I reached my free hand acorss the table and brought his head to mine. I stopped pulling him to me once out foreheads were resting on each other. My free had was caressing his cheek, my thumb slowly rubbing his skin. His cold hand had left the cup and was now soflty placed on my neck.

"Promise?" He said loud enough just for me to hear him.

I nodded my head slightly. "Promise."

It's been a while since I've last been to the building that is connected to The Land of Memories and quite frankly I don't think I like it to much. It's dark (that's not really a problem), and cold plus the people who "control" the building are creepy as hell.

Two big doors opened up to the main room which is where you make an appointment or come to check it. We didn't make appointment. We came here hopping they would just let us in. Hopefully.

"Hi Eren. It's been a while," girl with short blond hair greeted once we were infront of the black marble counter.

"Hey Christa," he waved.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Well... Levi and I came to relive our memeories," I told her.

"Great. Did you make an appointment?" She looked down at computer infront of her.

"Uhh.. yeah that's the thing. We didn't," I bluntly said. She glanced up at us before looking back down at the computer. She typed a couple things in before looking at is again.

"That's okay I guess. You're lucky because our next appointment isn't for another couple weeks," she turned off the computer and walked around the counter to us. "Lets go get you ready."

Without another word she headed down a long corridor that was black with red trim. There was an eerie silence, our footsteps bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the entire hallway.

A small single door was infront of us. It stood out from the rest: it was pure white and a big yellow sign with the words Caution hung above it. Christa pushed the door open before motioning us to follower her.

It was white. Pure white walls with pure white tile flooring and four white beds in the center of the room. Needles were carelessly placed on the counters that surrounded three out of the four walls and the trash can that was by the door was overflowing with used latex gloves.

Hand in hand with Eren, I walked over to one of the beds. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either. Like a hospital bed I suppose. Eren didn't seem to mind for he had let go of my hand and was already laying on his back. I followed his lead and crawled onto my bed, wiggling around trying to get comfortable.

"So, what memeorie or memeories are visiting?" Christa asked. She was filling two syringes up with a mysterious blank liquid that was going to be flowing through our vains soon.

"Uhh- All of them," Eren said in one quick breath.

"All of them?" She set the syringe down, turning to face us with a semi-shocked expression on her face. "Do you guys know how long that could take? Hours. Days. Weeks. Months."

"Your point?" I spoke up after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"You'll need food. Water. You'll need to use the bathroom at take showers-"

"Feed us through a tube," I spat, glaring at the blond. "Do whatever you have to. Eren- We need this. We need to relive these memeories before they're gone."

She stood there, shocked but slowly turned back around and continued to fill the syringes with the black liquid. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call, simply muttering a few words before hanging up.

"Okay... so, I'm having people bring tubes in just in case," she said, grabbing two blue rubber band looking objects.

She first tied it around Eren's arm and then moved to mine. It was a fast process, one that only look minutes maybe even second. It was injecting the black liquid that was difficult. You can't miss the vein and if you move once you'll most likely fuck everything up and then you're screwed.

Eren and I have only done this once. A pain unimaginable roars through your body and it feels like the life is being sucked right out of you. Breathing is no longer a thing for it feels like you've forgotten how to breath and your heart has to stop in order for you to transported to The Land Of Memories in one piece. It feels like dying all over again.

Coming back is just as torturous. The black liquid is pulled back out which causes your breathing and heart beat to speed up. The fucked up thing is the moment they begin to take the liquid you wake up and you're completely aware of everything. The same pain of having your life sucked out comes back but instead of not breathing you begin to hyperventilate.

The pain, once you're awake, tends to stick around for a week. You get the sensation of being sat on by an elephant or rather its more of a sore feeling. Like you've been fucked for a month straight and all you can do is sleep because it's the only thing that helps rid if the pain. It's the only pain you can feel in Zion.

"Who goes first?" She held the needle in her hand looking between Eren and me.

"I'll go first," Eren said. I stared at me, debating on if I was going to argue with him or not. In the end I simply nodded, letting him go first because I didn't want him to see me in pain.

"Okay," I nodded, reaching my hand out. He took it without hesitation before looking at Christa and telling her to continue.

I watched as the needle went into his vein, the liquid to follow, taking away the blue colour his veins once had turning them to a dark grey colour. He squeezed my hand, squeezing his eye shit and clenching his teeth. That did little to mask his screams. Tears scream from his closed eyes. And then I felt his pulse stop along with his breathing but they soon went back to normal letting us know he made it to The Land Of Memories.

I torn my eyes from Eren and nodded towards my own arm hoping Christa would get the message that I want to join Eren as soon as possible. Just pulled he needle from Eren's arm, disposing of it before reaching for another one.

Just before she stabbed the syringe into my arm, I stopped her. "Thank you," I said pushing the needle into my arm myself.

The pain came rushing back like a train. All my limbs burned along with my veins. I could feel my breathing slow down. I felt like water was in my lungs and I was struggling to catch each breath but I never could. I clenched my free hand into a first and squeezed Eren's with the other one.

The world suddenly become blurry and I could not longer make out the bondes face through the fuzzy haze of colour.

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes, a ray of blinding white sun pouring through the window that was near the end of my bed. I sat up, raking a hand through my messy hair before I managed to climb out of my bed. I could hear my roommate running around downstairs, probably trying to cook but failing.

"Hanji!" I yelled from my doorway, walking back into my room once I heard her heavy footsteps on the stairs.

All my dressers were open. I blankly stared at the white, grey, and black articles of clothing stuck on what to wear. I knew what style I wanted; something that would show my arms along with several of my tattoos but I couldn't tell the colours apart from each other. I didn't want to go out in public looking like a toddler dressed me.

"Yes Levi?" Four eyes called from the doorway. The purks about having someone who already found their soulmate is that they can help you pick clothes out so it doesn't look like a blind man dressed you.

"What colour are these?" I turned around and help up a shirt that looked plaid along with a pair of skinny jeans.

"The shirt is blue and black," she told me. "And the pants are black." She walked towards the closet, returning with a blazer in hand.

"What colour is that?" I squinted my eye at the piece of clothing.

"Black," she said. Hanji tossed the blazer at me causing me to drop the other the other articles of clothing in order to catch it. She smiled before turning to leave but quickly stopped at the doorway. "Hey Levi?"

"Mhm?" I hummed removing my shirt, but quickly put on the plaid.

"Erwin wants a tattoo," she said. "Can I bring him in today?" Erwin is Hanji's soulmate and it feels like they've been together forever but it's only been since our third year of high school. They don't see each other much anymore due to the fact that Erwin is in college and Hanji is busy helping me at my shop.

"As long as you give him the tattoo," I said. "If I get to close his eyebrows might crawl onto mine."

"Thanks!" She yelled. "And his eyebrows are sexy!" Then she dashed out the room and down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and continued to get dressed.

I've yet to find my soulmate but I don't really mind. Sure my world is less exciting without other colours but I've grown used to it. Besides, I feel like having a soulmate is pointless. I feel like most people try so desperately to find their soulmates just because the lack of colour (for people who are completely colour blind) is depressing and gloomy. Those who can see colour probably don't try as hard and aren't as desperate as those who can't see colour.

I wouldn't say I'm depressed or sad. No, in fact I'm rather content without bright flashy colours in my life. It would make tattooing people easier with colour but that's why I have Hanji. But Hanji always tells me that we much as she loves me, I can't rely on her forever and that I need to start trying to search for my soulmate.

No thanks. I'm fine the way I am.

* * *

My tattoo shop No Regrets Tattoos is a short five minute walk away from my apartment complex. This walk feels much longer because Hanji is blabbering about a tattoo of a titan she's supposed to give to someone today. Her blabbering would be more bearable if she actually talked about something other than titans.

During our third year of high school, our science and history teachers had begun to teach us about these giant humanoid creatures that ate people, though the reason was unknown. Hanji, being the fucking werido she is, took an interest in the topic. We learned about the military forces that "protected humanity", how the walls were set up, and we learned about the 3DMG gear used to kill titans. She aced all projects and reports on them and when we had to write a play taking place in that era our group was deemed the best and we received an A+. She went about writing the play in an rather add way. She had demanded that our group were all part of the Survey Corps/Scout Regiment, the section of the military that goes beyond the three walls to kill titans. I was announced humanity's strongest soilder whilst Petra, Eld, and Oulo along with everyone else were in my 'squad' known as the special operation squad. Hanji was a squad leader and conducted experiments on captured titans. Oddly enough we were somehow able to recreate the 3DMG gear and swords but it wasn't functional. We even created our own uniforms. , our history teacher (who also happened to be Erwin's dad), even took part in our play as the commander of the Survey Corps/Scout Regiment.

That was when were sixteen to seventeen years old, which was over twelve years ago. She just can't seem to grasp that the shit for brains teachers were feeding us lies. Really, I think she needs to go to a support group and weekly therapy sessions. But every time I bring up her obsession she counter acts my statement but saying she'll get help the second I get over my "being alone obsession" even though that makes little to no sence. I don't have an obsession with being alone, I just had people. Simple.

"And apparently if you are a titan shiffter-"

"Hanji if you don't shut your fucking mouth I will cut your tounge out and sew it to your forehead," I spat, stopping in my tracks to turn my head and glare at her. Unlike most people, shitty glasses doesn't cowar in fear when I glare at her. In fact she does the exact opposite, she starts laughing hysterically. Like she just saw a monkey punch a damn bear in the face. I concluded a long time ago that Hanji was insane and I'm sure she knew she was insane as well.

"Aww," she said between her fits of laughter. "Don't be like that shorty!" She laughed again, snorting in the process. As she was walking I stuck my foot out infront of her and watched her fall face first into the concrete. With a smirk of satisfaction, I flung the door of my shop open.

The warmth of the shop was pleasant compared to the cold as wheather outside. The smell of vanilla also greeted me, the heavy stench of coffee was soon to follow which let me know Petra and Moblit were here, which meant Petra left the apartment early and met Moblit here

I sat my leather jacket on the coat tree that was sat right by the glass door and walked to the back of the building. Sure enough Petra and Moblit sat a grey table with white coffee cups in their hands.

Petra was a sweet girl, someone I've known since high school. She was short, around my height and had grey shoulder length hair. But Hanji and Moblit have always told me it was strawberry blond a colour I wasn't to familiar with. Petra wasn't to familiar with it either because she suffers from the same colour blindness as I do. But it's not like she doesn't know what it looks like.

People aren't born colour blind, but once they turn ten (depending on who you are) the colour is taken from you. Waking up to a colorless room is terrifying. You don't know what blindess you'll get stuck with until the day it happens. Those who are unfortunate get to suffer like Petra and me, those who are lucky like Moblit and Hanji can see most colour.

Everyone has a soulmate and depending on what colourblindess you have you also know what your soulmate has. For instance, my soulmate can see most colours whereas Moblit's can't. At least I know my soulmate is a lucky little shit, wherever they are.

"Hey Levi," Petra greeted once she noticed my presence. "Want some coffee?"

"Tch. You know I can't stand coffee," I shook my head, opening a cabinet inserach of any kind of tea. "Seriously how can you stand that?"

I turned around to see Moblit roll his eyes, a smile on his face. "Its not that bad."

"Don't defend it." I took a seat next to Petra. "We don't have any tea leaves," I threw my head back and groned.

"I can get some," she offered.

"No," I dismissed her offer. "I'll go during my break." It also gives me an excuse to buy more cleaning supplies because the people I work with are filthy and don't know how to clean up after they get ink everywhere.

The shop, No Regrets Tattoos, was just a small dream I had when I discovered I was good at drawing. Though, I didn't want to paint landscapes or draw people. I wanted to do something that would have an affect on individual people. Petra had said becoming a tattoo artist was a good way to attempt and fulfill that tiny. I took several art classes at Rose University and graduated with a degree in business management. Hanji, Moblit, and Eld, (Eld only works when he's in town) another good friend of mine, also took some classes and are now workers at my shop. Petra works here as well but art is not her forte so she works at the front desk.

The bell of the door rings, announcing that someone had just entered the shop. Petra was the first to stand, leaving her coffee on the table as she walked toward the front of the shop.

"Oh my God!" She shouted, her foot steps were no longer quiet as she stomped toward us, dragging Hanji behind her. "Levi. What did you do?" She pointed to Hanji's bloody lip and bruised chin.

"Ahh. Shitty glasses." I leaned back against the chair crossing my legs and arms. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Levi!" Petra bellowed.

"Mhm. Oh yeah, I tripped her," I said flatly. Before she could continue to chew me out, I abruptly stood up, the chair scratching against the tile floor as I did so. "Alright you shit heads, let's cut the chit chat and get to work."

I pushed passed Petra and Hanji, walking into the main part of the building and over to my station. I heard the others silently file out of the room, each one taking their place.

Out of Hanji, Moblit, and I, I was the only one who couldn't see colour. I've managed though. All my colours are labbled, and when I draw the design I label where certain colours go and where I need to blend. I don't get much help from Hanji or Moblit mainly because I don't ask for it and I don't need it.

I didn't have any appointments for a while, and since the others had appointments I took this time to get my brain and creative juices flowing. I got a pencil and piece of paper out, staring at the paper blanking with no ideas coming to find. I glanced up at my drawings that hung on the grey (cream coloured) wall, something I often did when looking for inspiration.

Then it clicked. Most my drawings are dark so this one is going to be just as dark. Death, blood, shadows, and monsters I make up in my head are usually the main focus when I'm drawing.

I began sketching an eye, but instead of adding the pupil and iris I left that area white but I added black veins. I started working on eyelashes and other small details that revolve around the eye. When I came back to the center of the eye I stared at it for a moment. I began to draw two hands pressing onto the eye, and another set of hands crawling out of the eye. The entire drawing took about an hour or so, and I finished right when my I heard the door open.

"Hey love," I heard Hanji greet. Erwin.

"Hey dear," he said. His hand clapped down onto my shoulder. "Sup Levi."

Erwin Smith, a man who has some serious eyebrows but might possibly been one of the smartest men I know. He's a professer at a college teaching a history class just like his father had.

"Nothin," I replied, keeping my gaze on the new picture I had just created. "Heard you're getting a tattoo," I started. "What's it gonna be?"

"Not to sure." I turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest. "What is something that symbolises me?"

"Eyebrows," was the first thing that slipped out of my mouth, not like it isn't true but I don't think he knows that. I heard a snicker escape from Moblit, and a light chuckle leave Hanji whilst Petra stood behind the desk looking like a lost puppy. Erwin's expression was completely blank, no sign of anger or sadness lingered on his face.

Then he laughed. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the entire fucking world. "Maybe. I was thinking about... Hanji's name?" Hanji giggled, giggle I tell you as she moved over to wrap her arms around Erwin's.

"If you're gonna make out go somewhere else," I retorted while making gagging noises.

"Don't worry short stack," Hanji waved her hand and took Erwin over to her station.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my drawing. It was missing something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It was just as dark as all my other peices of art and the shading looked nice.

"You envy them don't you?" Petra said, appearing by my side out of the blue. "Hanji and Erwin I mean. They found each other so young so they'll be with each other for longer. More memeories and such."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Envy is not the correct word to use. Sure they're lucky but I don't think I want that."

Colour.

That's what my picture was missing. Maybe that's what my world was missing as well.

"But Lev-" she was cut off by the sound of a loud thumping sound, followed by several loud stomps, and the muffled voice of a singer.

The dance studio beside my shop causes disruptions everyday damn day at the same fucking time. They blast their music which makes it hard to tattoo people in peace.

Groaning, I stood up and grabbed my coat from the coat tree. "I'll be back."

"Huh?" Petra stood up. "Where? Its not your break yet-"

"I need to go. Unless want me to top off Erwins eyebrows and use them as earplugs." I paused, taking a minute to peer back at my friends. "I'll be back when they stop playing that shitty music."

* * *

I walk to the tea shop because of its close proximity to No Regrets. The wheather continued to worsen rather than get better which made my pace quicker than normal. I held a lit cigarette between my lips as I scrolled through my Facebook page. Hanji had posted a picture of what Erwin's tattoo would look like: two swords crossed, one with Hanji's name written in one and the other one had his name, a heart surrounded both swords. I scoffed at how in love they were.

You envy them, don't you?

I shook Petra's taunting words out of my head. If I've lived without my soulmate for this long, I can keep doing for maybe twice as long. I do not need my soulmate. The idea is just irrational, one a child living in a world with rainbows and candy trees would make up. The idea of being bound to someone for the rest of your life does not seem appealing to me. I live in a world where there is no such thing as eternal love, instead everyone betrays you leaving to rot in your own misersry.

But maybe the world I live is the ridiculous one. But I doubt that.

I took the cancer stick from my mouth, blowing out a puff of smoke before dropping it onto the ground immediately crushing it with my foot the moment it hits the pavement.

All sorts of smells hit me at once but I take comfort in it. It was small which meant that not too many people came here. Those who do come here rarely come to hang out. It's normal for people to order a drink and be on their way or buy leaves without sparing this place a second glance.

This tea shop to me is like Starbucks to teenage girls. Like them, I try to make an apoint to come here everyday even if I'm not purchasing anything. Though I can't bring my friends here to bitch about life, not that I have a life to bitch about.

I wonder to the back of the shop, looking for a tea I've never heard/drank before but that was going to slightly challenging. I come here so often I've almost bought every tea they've ever sold.

In the end I didn't find a tea that sounded interesting so I walked to where they kept their green tea. But there was a problem: I couldn't reach the top of the shelf and it was infuriating to say the least. I stood on my tiptoes and extended my arm out as far is it could go but that didn't work. I attempted to jump more than once but my efforts failed. I glared up at the small bag, a small part of me hoping it would cower at my stare and jump down from its spot on the shelf into my arms. But alas we weren't living in a fairytale.

I groaned, walking away from the taunting tea in search of a different kind but I stopped in my tracks when a soft voice called out to me. "Sir?"

What do you want?

I rolled my eyes as I turned on my heal to stare at the one who called my name. It was young looking boy, a black mop of hair sitting on his head and his grey-white eyes staring at me as he held the tea bag in his hand with a devilish smirk on his face. I cursed my height as sheer embarrassment took over.

"Here," he tossed the bag to me.

I caught it, surprisingly because his throw was abousloute shit. "Thanks." I turned around again, and walked to the counter.

Another boy stood behind the counter, one I've encountered many times when I came to visit the shop. He had a white bob and was around the same height as the boy who just helped me. Armin, if I recall correctly, was his name though I liked to refer to him as moptop in my head.

"Hey there," he said once I placed the small bag on the counter. "That's all, right?"

"Yup," I said handing him a ten even though the tea didn't cost that much.

"See you!" He chirped. Moptop pushed the tea towards me, a annoyingly large grin spread across his lips.

I managed to mutter a quick "huh-huh" before exitting the shop and heading down the now busy streets. I didn't even bother to get my change.

* * *

The shop was quiet when I arrived after stopping by the store to get more Windex. Hanji was just about with finished Erwin's tattoo and Moblit was tattooing a flower onto the back of a sleeping girl was drooling all over the seat. The others didn't even bother to greet me as I hung my coat up and dropped all my shit onto the floor by my chair.

The drawing sitting at my table looked so bland and boring I greatly considered throwing it out but an idea came to mind. In my eyes it would always look boring but if added colour to it maybe others would think differently even if it was just a little. I grabbed a coloured pencil that was labeled red and began to draw blood on the hands that are pressed against the inside of the eye.

In my eyes it looked like I just added black handprints but hopefully people who can see colour won't think that.

With a tack in hand I stood and searched for a place to hang the newly drawn piece of shit but most of the wall space was taken up my other drawings. I decided to hang it behind Petra's desk so that it wouldn't be seen because she stood there so much her head might block it.

A ding filled the room, quickly followed by heavy breathing and the door being slammed shut. No one spoke, not even Petra and it's her job to greet costumers.

I shoved the tack through the paper and into the before walk before turning to stare at whoever came it.

Just like everyone else, shock and confusion came over me as I stared at the boy who I saw at the tea shop. But he was no longer smirking instead he was bent over panting and covered in sweat.

"I-I need help."


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="6ebd77338203f588089bb0d87cdc2bbc""I-I need help," the boy slurred between heavy breaths. His black hair stuck to his forehead and there were grey stains under the arms of his white sweatshirt. I cringed at his disgusting state./p  
p data-p-id="64914e85cf68cc53a459151f8e11d065"He looked up from his previous bent position and the second his grey-white eyes meant mine I glared at him, watching him lower his head. I sighed and walked out from behind the counter./p  
p data-p-id="fe877fe24f4893069734f9bf2fe25c25""Alright listen here you little s-"/p  
p data-p-id="369e2987ae1f6e37dfdf3c672ebb435a""Okay sweety what is it?" Petra cut me off. She was in front if me, feeling his head and holding his face in her hands./p  
p data-p-id="61075b5484f2e9a26d62b2271494274d""P-people... are... chasing me," he told us, mainly Petra. He was no longer bent over and his breathing had almost returned to a steady pace but the lingering smell of onions still remained in the air which was disgusting./p  
p data-p-id="7c2447fc3f5937ef96b04c46004e379a"We discovered that two people, Reiner and Bertolt, were supposedly chasing Eren (as he had told us was his name) because he beat them in some dance battle which in my opinion is the dumbest reason I've ever heard off. After Hanji finished tattooing Erwin, Eren took a seat at her station to try and calm his nerves because he was still pretty gittery. Without my consent, Hanji had gone ahead and told Eren that he could stay until he felt comfortable to leave on his own./p  
p data-p-id="ed03359832d0bdaab02d342e1b10b75b"From where I was, and now that I had more than enough time to look him over, he was pretty attractive. You don't necessarily need colour to judge others appearance, you can just tell by their facial features and any other thing. His hair, for instance, looked like a black mop on his head whereas his eyes were a gray-white colour. His skin was a light shade of white which meant that his skin with colour was light but not to light, a tan perhaps? He wore a white sweatshirt, tch no wonder he was so sweaty, and and some gray jeans. He looked young, like really young./p  
p data-p-id="727776be6d2c5060f755685328a27d60"His eyes scanned the room, searching for something. He can see colour. You can tell when people can see colour, they seen so much happier and more lively than those who can't see it. The loss of colour can mess with a person's mind, maybe even make them to crazy. It's rare but there have been cases of people who can bat shit crazy because it's to depressing or they just harm/kill themselves./p  
p data-p-id="a86ce5e57c9172216b154105a7acf195"I'm fine with the absence of colour. I don't mind. Really./p  
p data-p-id="f9bac6f77dcdb8ae151ea71e055ced1a""What's up with the drawings?" The boy, Eren, spoke up. His eyed landed on me, an eyebrow raised and a curious smirk on his lips./p  
p data-p-id="ab2cfc4282e58f9664a19d2ef4b0badb""It's a tattoo shop kid. We gotta hang our shit up so people know what we're capable of," I rolled my eyes and grabbed my materials from before so I could start another colourless drawing./p  
p data-p-id="8287cd6e1c60627cd1886ca669140c6c""Uh-uh. But why are they all black and white?/p  
p data-p-id="1765ea30360c0e82ae5bb44ac4c9ef19""It's easiest to draw with those colours," I told him./p  
p data-p-id="fc4800d4fa76a20fb6e4684be71dd307""Why?"/p  
p data-p-id="42de7add9e1ea93541ebc1b11b711f06""Jesus Christ how dumb are you. Put the pieces together. We live in a world with people who only see those colours, those who see those colour would..." I trailed off, waving my hand for him to finish for me./p  
p data-p-id="6983419c3a2168de6119405b0677c551""Use those colours because those are the only ones they know..." he paused for a moment, resting his hand in his chin before his eye light up with realization. "Oh! You're colour blind!" He paused again. "Ohmygosh! You haven't met your soulmate yet!" He shouted, pointing his finger at me./p  
p data-p-id="38a57f2c8953a025feb3b2a64952dee1""Oh wow. Look who's a detective." I glared at him. I dropped my pencil and left the drawing behind./p  
p data-p-id="9b75dcd198ef511ef2b39b4f3c00e151""Aww, is that a left spot for you? Don't worry," he chirped a smile in his face, "I haven't either. But I thought someone like you would have."/p  
p data-p-id="335e310383ccbea6e01a9a85448b40b9""And that means what exactly?" I questioned./p  
p data-p-id="13e25522087d48a7b6c29645c1fa0f0e""Well you're attractive. But, your hair... what colour is it? I can't tell. And your eyes... I can see a tint of blue but nothing more," he said. His eyes were burning a whole in my head the longer he continued to stare at me and it left me with the feeling of being stripped. But instead of hands stripping me, it was being down with his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="cab64bf3e9bc32cac3c1ae02298f3898""His eyes are gray and blue," Hanji said, smilling like the fucking werido she is./p  
p data-p-id="ab1d41d9179bff22c0f872a723584062""And his hair is jet black," Eyebrows chimed in./p  
p data-p-id="99dd1824a97da1d0247cc1e97fd9cbaa"Eren's eyes seemed to light up again though I was lost as to why. From the corner of my eye, I could see Petra and Moblit exchanging smiles. Probably because this boy is actually trying to converse with me, rather than run and hide from me. It left a feeling of satisfaction in the pit of my stomach because it's a nice feeling to know that there is another person, besides these four idiots, that is actually willing to speak with me./p  
p data-p-id="d8568b77fb4682eefad9e49326212225"I guess people like him can show someone like me just how beautiful the world is, even with the absence of colour./p  
p data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"-/p  
p data-p-id="82d554f1669d3c4b3731163c51234555"Isabel and Farlan, my childhood friends, are home. They barely live at the apartment anymore, there rooms are spotless and the building is quiet when they aren't around. Their career as singers tend to keep them away for long periods of time which can be lonely at times but others it can be a gift./p  
p data-p-id="f6907566d685ad934734f5a2277e80ea"Since its November they're given time off to spend with family and friends. They'll be with us until February but then they'll be off again going places I've never even heard of and places I've only ever dreamed about going to./p  
p data-p-id="0ca95c45daaf8460c854bec22e44d55b"A black Porche is parked outside our small mediocre apartment. Several people from the other complexes have gathered because the famous group emNo Name /emis back in town and they are just dying to get an autograph. Or, they are here to just gape at the beautiful sleek car outside our home./p  
p data-p-id="cbb45c1fcc1ceb7da0bdc81769b2c321"Hanji and Petra are about ready to burst with excitement; they are the only girls in our group of friends beside my sister, Mikasa, but not many people consider her a girl because of how manly she is./p  
p data-p-id="b62917e6b1dde6310f1549359db245b0"Mikasa also lives with us but she's in college and is often off at classes or at dance class. Petra lives with us, bunking with Mikasa, and she's also quiet and respectable so I can't complain about her./p  
p data-p-id="43b1d34fd48472905e5a1a66cfb27a71"I can see happiness exploding from Erwin and Moblit, even though he doesn't live with us, because they are thrilled to know that Farlan is back in town./p  
p data-p-id="22731e8b1950267a91652fa3ebf97a38"Loud music could be heard from the other side of the door and to my surprise the neighbors weren't complaining. A bunch of college kids live around the area so there is always music being blasted from somewhere, but that's why I like my shop so much. It's quiet. Well, except for when the dance studio down the street is blasting their shitty music./p  
p data-p-id="2b36a439f3dbd30f69bca0e5be7dd903""Levi bro!" Isabel shouted when I opened the door and appeared in the living room. Her and Farlan were on the couch, his arm was around her shoulder. Another couple in the house. Fantastic./p  
p data-p-id="03c345a16109eb2d1507bbb3224ab25e""Sup," I said, placing my bag on the table./p  
p data-p-id="a3cbaaee7e627a12f1adf3918e8542c4""Ohmygosh! Hi Izzy!" Hanji yelled, jumping on the couple./p  
p data-p-id="7a6dfc239383faab295accdde7364723"Erwin took his seat next to Hanji and Petra sat on the other side of Farlan. Moblit had claimed the rocking chair as his. This normal for us, the small space and confined area. We were like a family of seven trying to fit into a two bedroom one bathroom house but everyone seemed to enjoy the company./p  
p data-p-id="55160c5fa3423b94b0343daa3fc6243b"I was left at the bar, working on more drawings and debating on if I was going to turn this drawing into a tattoo and put it in my body. I was also thinking about asking Moblit to give me another piercing. I sighed and sat my head on the counter, listening to the chatter come from the others in the living room./p  
p data-p-id="9235bfe298eb3ac0e6123cb3101fdfd7"The chatter stopped./p  
p data-p-id="17cb91ed823d2b21f8df01fe187d561d""Levi bro! Come here," Isabell called. I sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time, and walked into the room./p  
p data-p-id="82013933ca7a3c47533a28dd261574dd""Mhm?" I hummed, sitting in Moblit's spot for he had moved to the carpet. A smile was spread across both Isabell and Farlan's faces./p  
p data-p-id="464f37d6383b546b60f8077e52c67b05"Isabel took a deep breath before starting, "So, we were thinking since, you know, you've let us stay here for years without having to pay bills we would like to repay the favor-"/p  
p data-p-id="d5173510c44ef5a62346a08c2a771b3e""By buying a new house for all of us to stay in. You guys want have to pay the full rent but some help here and there would be great," Farlan finished. Isabel had her hands in her lap, playing with her thumbs. She was hiding something./p  
p data-p-id="e43f7515bdee55361df8624280b8e157""Izzy?" I raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you'd like to share with us. Maybe perhaps another reason why you're deciding to move us."/p  
p data-p-id="5f59d5bf379b89d03418dddb783c4676"She was silent for before clearing her throat and whispering something into Farlan's ear. He nodded, confirming whatever she asked./p  
p data-p-id="8ab36612b3f7d29545b0437ee0f0c653""I'm pregnant," she said bluntly. I wasn't surprised honestly, she's been with Farlan since we were fourteen. If anything I was just waiting for the news./p  
p data-p-id="7e8f31b1c1abb90d064cf7e4f5bbe628""It's about time," Hanji exclaimed, throwing her head back and smiling. I have Erwin a look up pity but he shrugged because he can't do anything about it./p  
p data-p-id="577f7c990a11e63f6d19d1a40b0b70b7""We already have a house in mind," Farlan said as he pulled out a file from his backpack. "Uh, here it says that the house is four levels, a basement and three upper levels. There are two bedrooms and one bathroom in the basement. Three bedrooms and one bathroom on the ground floor along with the living room and kitchen. The middle floor has three bedrooms and two bathrooms and another small living room. And the top floor has one large bedroom, two bathrooms and another small living space," Farlan said, slipping the file into his bag./p  
p data-p-id="941cafa3dd759b4aa157026c6ab0def8""And how much is this?" I asked./p  
p data-p-id="faa79f012039f1543813a4222b8de3a7""Uh... almost six hundred thousand," he said, "but then the mortgage is only a couple thousand."/p  
p data-p-id="0414f2b1debce1e379005b18aac38bf6""That's way to much," I shook my head. "No way-"/p  
p data-p-id="e49fc66a902b860c3fc2a072bf0a239f""Please Levi," Isabel please, "Farlan and I have more than enough money to accommodate all of you. Even Moblit." Moblit's eye widened and he peaked up when her heard he could stay with us, and by I us I mean Hanji./p  
p data-p-id="0b80b166cfd53cffc4f24190b937f0ff"Moblit and Hanji are like adventure buddies. They're the kind of friends that if Moblit were to jump off a bridge, Hanji would go to but she'd aslo bring a glider with so they could jump off and fly together. Moblit, on the other hand, is adventurous but not as adventurous as Hanji. He's not willing to skydive over an exploding volcano while singing some Taylor Swift song like she would, but he tries./p  
p data-p-id="2e48060a7629d997bb62943624c1611f""Fine," I mumbled and she screamed with joy, shooting up from her seat to do a little dance./p  
p data-p-id="c81170b1b54664d8aac5fb3686c3882f""Thanks Levi bro!" She screamed, pulling Farlan and me into a group but where Hanji, Erwin, Moblit, and Petra soon joined later. /p  
p data-p-id="f02de9acdbcde2e74ceeb8fcbdba78c0"The creak of the door being opened stopped us in our tracks. Mikasa stood in the doorway, her eyebrows raised and a look of confusion spread on her face. Though, that look soon turned to shock when Hanji broke away from us and enveloped Mikasa into a bone crushing hug. Everyone else broke away to huddle around Mikasa./p  
p data-p-id="46a957c7dbe9c4b4f2965b203a442d07"She's looking at me with a pleading look, clearly wanting me to save her but I stood on the outside of the mob and watched with an amused expression. The others were smiling and giggling nonstop and she looked like me when anyone makes a mess and just leaves it./p  
p data-p-id="0be2bbf81e0dbeb7dd4d87fe6f5b178a""L-Levi," she said between deep breathes. She managed to stick a hand out and reach for me. "Help me."/p  
p data-p-id="c261fd51c8d1e7bccd8b27a4de8ffae4"I sighed and shook my head. "Can't."/p  
p data-p-id="dd5d3e9e420cf5c25b74188faca79956""Why... t-the fuck... n-not...," she questioned./p  
p data-p-id="96da7bddca5b75e398997ad093bd0d84""I've got packing to do," I told her, and waved a hand at my friends so they could let her to from their death hug./p  
p data-p-id="5f7bfb1e9e170851e9ce678c3840c302"After they all let her go, she fell to her knees and glared at me, "what? Packing? Where are you going?"/p  
p data-p-id="ee31c59fbc8fae4e774517ea14b43e0d""It's not where I'm going, it's where we're going. We're moving," I shrugged, watching her slowly get to her feet./p  
p data-p-id="0fbdd8655144d771848a8afaf7ff934e""Moving? Where? How far away? Can I st-"/p  
p data-p-id="390c2f12baabfedaaa7edac98ed17c6d""Yes you'll still be able to go to school here," I cut her off already know what she was going to complain about. School. She didn't used to like it but there is probably something she isn't telling me. I want to pry and question her about this sudden change but I brush it off my shoulder. "We'll be moving into an actual house where all of us can have our own room."/p  
p data-p-id="386c1d6ff5042d843b33887b056a73d8""How far?" She asked again./p  
p data-p-id="620cb411c955092da3bd2e8e6d1cf394""Not sure. I'll probably have to get the car out of storage so we can get you to school and everyone else, but Erwin, to work," I explained to her as we made out way into the kitchen./p  
p data-p-id="2f1435e4a5d5a603ea74dafd9882aa48""Farlan and I thought we should move," Isabel popped out from behind me, "Seeing as how there isn't much room here anymore and I'm gonna have a baby soon, we thought-"/p  
p data-p-id="838c32b1cd518aa40f38cee2f4185f92""A baby?" Mikasa wiped whipped her head back to stare at the girl. "You're having a baby?"/p  
p data-p-id="ab4a49beb74e79c53f205d1eb32ad4a0""Oh yeah, you weren't here," Izzy sighed. "Yeah we are, isn't it great?/p  
p data-p-id="e22a6a4314a0a1931d09849dea742ae9""Sure..." Mikasa rolled her eyes. "When are we moving?"/p  
p data-p-id="8482146c8c4ce72c1610c83b98888044""In three weeks maybe," Isabel said. "We're having some guys come help us pack and clean-"/p  
p data-p-id="cec07442171efdc440332b4e4e04a455""I'll pack my room and clean the entire house," I said automatically./p  
p data-p-id="7ffca223df9211d92ebacee137542d15""Then its settled," Izzy chuckled as she pulled me into a small hug that doesn't have meaning behind it but it still makes me happier to know she's happy. "It's time for a new start."/p  
p data-p-id="1bc22c347dbaf515c38a6fccb1467cb1"emA new start. With new beginnings/emem./em/p 


End file.
